Maldito hipo
by Erzebeth K
Summary: De cuando Yuri tiene hipo, Mila casi se cae en el hielo en televisión nacional, Viktor parlotea con la presentadora, Yakov mira al cielo clamando por piedad y Otabek resulta ser un cabrón. "¿Ya se te pasó el hipo, Yuri?" [Humor absurdo. Fail]


**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece

 **Advertencias:** Estupidez suprema. Escribí esto drogada o algo así.

* * *

 **MALDITO HIPO**

* * *

— Hip.

Justo debía ser cuando la música había parado. La estupefacción de todos opacó totalmente el espectacular último ensayo de Babicheva, ¡qué va! A la pelirroja no le molestó dejar de ser el centro de atención para, a cambio, no reprimir ni un poco la mueca burlona tras ver a Plisetsky inflándose como pez globo. ¡Oh! ¿Han visto a esas ranas/sapos hincharse por no-sé-qué-motivo? Pues Yuri estaba igual.

Yuri hipó, Mila rió, Yakov gritó y todo fue una confusión.

Básicamente.

.

.

— ¡Hip!

Yuri llevó automáticamente la mano a la boca y maldijo al puto dios del hipo. Lilia le miró con reproche y Yakov miró al cielo, como si buscara la maldita solución a sus problemas… o una forma de suicidarse, ¿quién sabe? Digo, si el prodigio del patinaje ruso, quien estaba por presentarse en televisión abierta, comenzaba con un ataque de hipo, pues… cualquiera se estresa un poco.

La vena en la sien de Yakov saltaba tanto que en cualquier momento seguro reemplazaría a Yuri y haría una rutina de puta madre.

Y sin hipo. Seguro.

Aunque ahora Mila no rió. De reojo vio la cámara de televisión que se había instalado en el complejo deportivo ruso; veía a la presentadora más animada que Kanye West hablando de sí mismo. Maldita sea con el hipo. En todo el recinto se escuchaba el hip, hip, hip, ¡HIP! de Yuri, quien parecía próximo a patear la cabeza de alguien y se retenía a hacerlo sólo porque no quería ser visto en televisión nacional siendo pues… él.

— Yuri —asaltó la voz de la salvación. Otabek Altin, a quien Mila le había echado el ojo hace rato, pero éste la ignoraba totalmente (para alivio de las fujoshis) avanzó hasta pararse junto a su amigo y le tendió una botella con agua. Yuri agradeció con un gesto y, tras volver a hipar (cómo no) dio un gran sorbo que llevó lentamente a su garganta.

Diez segundos pasaron y no hubo hipido. La vena en la sien de Yakov desapareció, Yuri se relajó, así mismo todo el equipo. Mila, como la mejor patinadora femenina de Rusia, salió al hielo a ejecutar la rutina que tanto había ensayado. Pero algo la distrajo al punto que casi la hace caer.

— ¡HIP!

El puto hipido se escuchó hasta en China y Yuri ya para ese entonces quería arrancarse la cabeza. Casi se ahogó con el resto del agua de la puta botella que tenía un sapo en la etiqueta, ¡un puto sapo! ¿Ironía de la vida? ¿El karma por fin le hacía ZAS en toda la boca a Plisetsky por ser un cabrón mal hablado? No me pregunten a mí, reclamen a la unión soviética.

Porque sí. A nadie engañas, Rusia.

Volviendo al predicamento anterior (y un nuevo hipido) Otabek posó una mano sobre el hombro de Yuri y con la otra le quitó la botella con la que había comenzado a desquitarse. ¿Y por qué está ahí el kazajo mijitorico? Pues, además que es un muy buen amigo de Yuri, acabó por aceptar pasar unos días en casa del nombrado y aprovechar de usar la pista rusa. Otabek hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que le siguiera.

— Sé que no es el mejor momento —comenzó. — Pero he decidido retirarme del patinaje. Sé que debí decirlo antes, lo siento, Yuri.

1, 2, 3, ¡ahí! ¡Justo ahí! Pueden observar el cuadro exacto en el que al ruso se le rompe el corazón. Pueden comprar el DVD. ¡Primero el viejo, luego el puto katsudon y ahora Otabek! ¡Puto mundo de mierda!

Y hablando del diablo, el viejo calvo ahora se lucía de lo lindo hablando con la presentadora. Que le den al maldito.

— ¡¿Qué demonios dices, imbécil?!

Atención, el gatito se ha enojado. Retrocedan, repito, retrocedan. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de rabia cuando vio la discreta risa de Otabek.

— ¿Ya no tienes hipo, Yuri?

Aturdido por sus palabras, cayó en cuenta que efectivamente ya no se estaba inflando a cada rato. ¡Con un demonio…! Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reclamar, pues Lilia lo arrojó a la pista de hielo. En los ojos de la mujer se podía leer "más vale que te luzcas, niñato cabrón"

Más o menos.

Y sí que lo hizo. No por nada él era Yuri Plisetsky, prodigio del patinaje sobre hielo… próximo asesino de su mejor amigo.

O quizás no.

Se dio la lata de hablar con la presentadora antes de por fin ser libre y se dirigió a Otabek más que dispuesto a reclamarle por ser un cabrón sin alma… sin embargo.

— ¡Hip!

Ah… justicia divina. No se cortó ni un poco en reírse en la cara del kazajo.

Claro que le ayudaría y no sería tan maldito en el proceso. Pero primero tenía que dejar de reírse.

.

.

.

* * *

 **dñksañfhñdsfdasfa necesito ayuda mental.**

 **Me encanta mezclar dialectos de otros países y aquí hice una ensalada multicultural que te cagas cabrón(?) Ni siquiera sé por qué subo esto. Estaba leyendo un cap de una historia de otro fandom y justo en ese uno de los personajes tenía hipo y mi hermano comenzó con hipo y mi cabeza fue como dajskfldsf y salió esto. Recuerdo que una vez como a los 8 años me dio hipo en la biblioteca y la puta bibliotecaria me hizo una broma pesada (así como Otabek a Yuri) y me puse a llorar *IMPAKTADA*... pero se me fue el hipo(?) puta loca.**

 **_Erzebeth**


End file.
